Love That Seems Forbidden
by Hutch Forever
Summary: 3 apprentices are snatched up by Twolegs and carried away for an experiment. When they get back, something about them is different, very different. Their genders have been switched! Will the Clan accept them? Or, will they live in another clan? Will they even get back home?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I would just add a more of an ending to this chapter.**

**Hey I'm back and this one is going to be better than my first ****_published_**** story. And even to me, I can tell it sucks.**

**I'm working on different parts of the story at once, don't ask me why, I just am. **

**If I don't update for a while, it's either because that I can't get online, I have tennis, or it's just school. (was out for week. ALOT of hmwk to do D: )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

* * *

"Hey!" a white colored tom yowled, playfully.

"What? You deserved it!" an orange-flame colored she-cat hissed back, playfully.

"Icepaw! Marigoldpaw! Stop fooling around, and pay attention!" a red-ginger colored tom growled.

"Sorry Foxleap," both apprentice mumbled at the same time.

"I should hope so. Now, watch what Eaglepaw does," Foxleap ordered.

Icepaw and Marigoldpaw sat still and watched Eaglepaw stalk a mouse. Eaglepaw found where the mouse was and moved so he was downwind of the mouse. He lowered him-self into a hunter's crouch, and slowly crawled forward, as lightly as he could. When he was sure the he was close enough, he pounced. The mouse sensed that Eaglepaw was there and ran away, but Eaglepaw was faster. He landed on it and killed it with a quick snip on the back of the neck. He picked up the mouse and trotted back over to the group.

"Well done," Foxleap congratulated his apprentice.

"Show off," Marigoldpaw hissed, playfully at Eaglepaw.

The sand colored apprentice dropped his mouse, and sat down next to Marigoldpaw. "Hey, he's the one who told you to watch, not me," he answered back, smiling.

"Ok, then let's see you do it Marigoldpaw," Foxleap meowed, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Marigoldpaw padded forward, scenting for prey. Eaglepaw watched her, amusement flooding his eyes. He looked at Icepaw, who was watched her like a hawk. _Oh, Starclan, _he thought, rolling his eyes. He looked back at Marigoldpaw and saw that she was about to pounce on something. She pounced, and when she picked her head back up, she had a vole hanging from her jaws.

"Well done," Foxleap meowed, happily, as Marigoldpaw padded back, sitting back down between Eaglepaw and Icepaw. "Icepaw, it's your turn now."

Icepaw padded forward and scented for prey. He located a vole and in no time, he was back in his spot, with a vole lying in front of him.

"Nice job," Foxleap commented, nodding to Icepaw. He, then, looked at all 3 of them. "Now I want you to try and bring back, each, three pieces of prey. I'll take what you have now back to camp with me," he meowed. All three apprentices nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good luck," Foxleap meowed, looking back at them, as he padded back to camp, with the apprentices' prey.

By the time Eaglepaw was back, it was about sun-high. He had caught one mouse and two squirrels. He padded into camp, carrying his prey and dropped it on the fresh-kill pile. He looked around for his mentor, and saw Foxleap sharing tongues with Rosepetal. He quickly trotted over to him. "Foxleap?" he asked.

"Yes?" the red-ginger colored tom asked.

"Can I go hunting with Frostpaw?" he asked, glancing at Rosepetal.

"Fine with me," Foxleap meowed. He turned to look at Rosepetal.

"It's ok with me," she meowed.

"Well, I guess that's–" Foxleap didn't even get to finish his sentence, because Eaglepaw was already bounding over to the apprentices' den.

["Well, he seems very enthusiastic to spend time with Frostpaw," Foxleap purred with amusement.

"I know. Looks like there already is love in the air," Rosepetal chuckled.]

When Eaglepaw got to the apprentices' den, he poked his head inside. "Frostpaw?" he called. "Frostpaw, you here?"

"Yes," a voice said. The voice surprised/scared Eaglepaw and he jumped, hitting his head on the stone wall. "Ow!" he hissed. He pulled his head back out to see who said it. As he expected, it was Frostpaw. She was giggling.

"What'd did you do? Accidentally hit your head?" the white-greyish she-cat giggled.

"I'll show you accidentally!" Eaglepaw hissed playfully. He pounced onto Frostpaw, claws sheathed.

"Hey!" she hissed. They rolled around in front of the apprentices' den, until Frostpaw was able to pin Eaglepaw to the ground. "As I said, 'accccciiiiideeennnnntaaallll lyyyyyyyy,'" she purred. She jumped off and Eaglepaw stood up, shaking the dirt out of his pelt.

"Wanna go hunting?" Eaglepaw asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine," she meowed, smirking, and then she raced out of camp, with Eaglepaw running after her.

As they passed the camp entrance, Eaglepaw meowed, "I wanna try to have a hunt that doesn't end in play fighting!"

Frostpaw looked back, flashing him a mischievous look, and smirked. "I'm not promising anything!" she warned.

* * *

When they got back, they had collected two huge piles of prey, which took four trips to get all of it to camp.

As they dropped their last pieces of prey on the fresh-kill pile, their mentors padded up to them. "Great job, both of you!" Foxleap congratulated them, "you deserve a feast!"

Eaglepaw and Frostpaw both purred. Eaglepaw took a squirrel padded over to the apprentices' den. He layed down and saw Frostpaw padding over with a thrush in her jaws. She layed down next to him, pulling the feathers of her prey and setting them into a pile.

"So, what do you want to do after we finish eating?" Frostpaw asked.

"I don't know," Eaglepaw meowed, "wanna go for a walk?"

"Ok, just let me finish eating," she meowed, finishing her thrush.

Eaglepaw finished his squirrel, buried the remains, and stood up. Frostpaw buried her remains, and took the feathers over to the nursery. She padded back out and they padded into the forest.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. So, what you think?  
I have tennis EVERYDAY(including weekends)D: after school, and alot of games, so, updating will be staggered.  
Constructive Criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't get as many reviews as I expected, but, oh well. What are you gonna do? And plus it's been only like 5 days! LOL.  
Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

* * *

"Today, I'm going to assess your training. The other mentors… had some-thing to do," Foxleap meowed to Marigoldpaw, Icepaw, and Frostpaw. They nodded in understanding. "I want you to each catch a mouse, a squirrel, and a vole." The apprentices nodded. Foxleap turned to Eaglepaw. "I want you to go near the abandoned Twoleg nest," he instructed. "I want you to try around the center of the territory," he meowed to Frostpaw. Then he turned to Marigoldpaw. "I want you to try near the lake." He looked at Icepaw. "And I want you to try near the stream on the Windclan side of the territory." They nodded, again, in understanding, and padded off.

Eaglepaw made his way to the abandoned Twoleg nest, scenting for prey along the way. He smelled that Icepaw and Marigoldpaw were nearby. _Probably mooning over each other,_ he thought. He had got to the Twoleg nest, and scented a mouse. He spotted the mouse and started stalking it. He was about to pounce onto the mouse, when a net swung down and trapped him. He yowled in surprise.

"Eaglepaw!" yowled Marigoldpaw and Icepaw, as they broke through the undergrowth. They ran towards him and before they knew it, they were trapped, too.

Eaglepaw tried to force his way out of the net, but it wouldn't break. "What's going on?!" Icepaw asked.

"My guess is Twolegs!" Eaglepaw meowed. And, as if being instructed, Twolegs stepped out from behind the wall. One pointed to Eaglepaw and the other one nodded, turning around, and picking up some sort of stick. The other one got these den shaped objects, which were made of shiny, grey tendrils, which were woven together.

"Eaglepaw!" yowled a voice.

He whirled around to see Foxleap racing around the corner of the abandoned nest, Frostpaw not far behind. "Get out of here! I don't want them to capture you, too!" Eaglepaw yowled.

"I'm not leaving you!" he yowled back, still running towards Eaglepaw.

One of the Twolegs saw what was going on and picked up this long shiny straight stick, and put something in it, which looked like a feather.

"Go! You have no choice! I promise I'll find my way back!" Eaglepaw yowled.

The Twoleg pointed the stick at Foxleap, and there was the noise that sounded like a sudden gush of wind going through a very small point. Foxleap then fell to the ground. "Foxleap!" yowled Eaglepaw. He saw Frostpaw still running towards him. "No! Frostpaw, you must go!"

"No! I can't leave you!" she yelled.

"You must! I'll be fine!" he hissed.

"No!"

Eaglepaw had to make a tough decision in order to save Frostpaw.

"Fine then, I don't care. I never cared!" he growled. "I never cared about you!"

Frostpaw stopped, and had a hurt face. "You don't mean that!" she meowed, her voice quivering, a tear rolling down her face.

"Then why would I say it?" he asked, "face it. I. Never. CARED."

"I hate you! I hope I never see you again!" she hissed, crying. Frostpaw turned around, helped Foxleap up, and they ran off, just in time, because the Twoleg with the stick shot at them again, only to miss by a whisker.

Eaglepaw turned around to see Icepaw and Marigold have shocked faces. "What?!" Eaglepaw hissed. His face suddenly melted away from anger to sadness. He fell to the ground and started to cry. "I'm sorry Frostpaw. I'm sorry," he meowed, his voice only coming out in a whisper.

He was so mad at himself, the he didn't even notice the Twolegs stick a sharp shiny twig inside him, and pull it back out. A few moments later, he fell asleep.

* * *

**So, what you think? I have spring break right now, and don't have school till Tuesday But I have Tennis everyday, so, it'll be iffy on when I'll post the next chapter. I might do it on Thursday, or even tomorrow.** **See you next chapter!Please review. Constructive criticism appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pumkinfur: Sorry, probably should have added more details. No Foxleap wasn't killed, he was shot with a tranquilizer dart. He'll be fine after rest. Thanks for pointing it out!**

**Storypaw: Thanks for the comment! They are what keep me motivated! Hope to see you again! **

**This is what we were all waiting for! DRAMA! XD**

* * *

When Eaglepaw woke up, he felt different. Not mentally, but physically. He tried to lift his head to look at his pelt, but he couldn't. He moaned. He was hurting, too.

"Shh," said this voice, "calm down. You'll be fine in about ten minutes." Though Eaglepaw had no idea what it was actually saying, but he didn't care. He looked around at his surroundings. There were tall white sides, white top, white bottom, almost white everything. It took him a bit to realize that he was in a twoleg nest. This made him panic and he tried to move, mewling. The voice came again, and a twoleg paw stroked his side, oddly calming him down. He tried to stay awake but, he felt too tired, and he fell asleep again.

This time, when he woke up, he was able to move around more easily. He looked around and saw he was in, what some kittypets say is a cage, though it was very large, about as big as the clearing back at camp. His eyes then landed on two shapes covered in fur. "Icepaw! Marigoldpaw! Wake up!" he called. He tried running, but there was this terrible pain in his back legs and stomach area, and he fell down. He tried again with the same result, and finally learned that he shouldn't run.

"Wha?" Icepaw mewed, lifting his head. His eyes widened, and he was on his feet when he realized the situation that they were in. Eaglepaw looked at him funny. "Icepaw, you smell… different," he meowed.

"I do?" Icepaw responding looking all over his body. "I can't find anything except for a few scars."

Eaglepaw looked over his body, too, and found only scars. "Same here," he meowed.

"Same with me, too," meowed Marigoldpaw, sitting back down. "Where are we? And why are we here?"

"I don't know," Eaglepaw meowed, standing up, so Icepaw could see if there was anything different. He was watching Icepaw to see if he found anything, then panic set it as Icepaw froze in position, not even moving his eyes. "What? What is it?" Eaglepaw asked.

"You were a tom before, right?" Icepaw asked.

"Of course I was, and I am still a tom now. Why'd you ask that?" he asked, relieved that Icepaw had asked such a stupid question.

"Well,… you're not a tom anymore," Icepaw meowed, fear flooding from him in waves.

"What do you mean?" Eaglepaw and Marigoldpaw asked at the same time.

"I mean… I mean… you're a she-cat now," Icepaw meowed, backing up a step, afraid of what Eaglepaw would do next.

Eaglepaw almost fainted. "WHAT?!" Eaglepaw yowled.

Icepaw quickly ran over to Marigoldpaw, fear flooding from both of them. "What's going to happen to us?" he mewed, scared. Terror in his eyes.

Eaglepaw was crouching on the ground now, shaking, just horrified. "She" then curled up into a ball, just shaking, and crying. Marigoldpaw padded over and crouched down next to Eaglepaw. "Shh, it's ok. There's worse stuff that could happen," she meowed calmly, stroking Eaglepaw's back with her tail. "It won't be so bad being a she-cat."

Tears flooded from Eaglepaw's eyes. "I'm sorry Frostpaw. I'm so sorry,"  
"she" cried.

"Calm down, we'll get through this," Marigoldpaw meowed, calmly. They both looked up as there was a wail.

"No! I'm a she-cat, too!" cried Icepaw, rushing over to Marigoldpaw. Marigoldpaw whined. Eaglepaw felt guilty when 'she' felt better that Icepaw was a she-cat, too. _Must be that it feels like I'm not alone, _she thought, _though, I don't like it. _Watching Margoldpaw and Icepaw "whine" together, she had a sudden thought. _I was turned into a she-cat, Icepaw was turned into a she-cat as well, and Marigold was turned into a – wait! She must be a tom now!_

"Marigoldpaw?" she mewed, getting up, completely setting aside the horror.

"Yes?" Marigoldpaw asked, crying slightly. She didn't even look at Eaglepaw.

"If Icepaw and I were turned into she-cats… does that mean you're a tom now?" he asked, worried of what her reaction would be.

She jumped up at the sudden thought and looked at herself. Eaglepaw saw that Icepaw had an anxious look on 'her' face. When Marigoldpaw turned back an around, she nodded. "You're right, I am a tom," "she" meowed, 'her' voice half filled with horror, and the other happiness and sadness.

Icepaw smiled, but was still horrified by what had happened to them. "That means we can still be together, right?" she asked.

"Of course," Marigoldpaw meowed, twining his and Icepaw's tails together.

Eaglepaw turned around and slowly padded away, tears falling from her eyes. _I wish Frostpaw was here, and that I was still a tom. Now, this will never work out with her,_ she thought, crying.

Just then, the door to their 'cage' opened, and a twoleg came in, with other, smaller ones. "Alright kitties, time for you to go back home," it said. Eaglepaw still didn't even bother to listen, because she still couldn't understand what they were saying.

Once again they were stuck with a stick and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wha'd ya think? I know this chapter seemed rushed, but I've spent all day watching Harry Potter, Sound of Music, Life of Pi, Avatar, all the biggies, and Lord of the Rings. LONG DAY! XD. I have no tennis practice tomorrow(friday) and the weekend, so, I hope to post 2 new chapters!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I wasn't able to post but no-one has been reviewing and it makes me think no-one likes it and then i have no reason to continue. but here's a chapter**

* * *

Eaglepaw woke up to yelling and bangs. She put her paw over her ears. "Would you guys stop talking?" she muttered. The she remembered that she wasn't in her nest, let alone, the apprentices' den. Not even in Thunderclan's territory, in fact. His cage rustled and jolted around as a twoleg picked it up. "I'm sorry, we have to let you go here, we wouldn't be able to get back in time if we drove farther," it said.

Eaglepaw panicked as she realized that she was in a monster. Her eyes filled with fear, and panic. The Twoleg set the cage down on the ground, and opened it. As soon as it did, she took off into the forest, trying to get as far away from the twolegs as possible. She skidded to a stop as she realized that Icepaw and Marigoldpaw were still back there.

She turned around and started to race back when she collided with them, and all three apprentices fell to the ground. They got up and then took off, running through the undergrowth.

Once they were sure that they were far enough, they slowed down, and stopped. They didn't even know it, but they had crossed a scent line. "What are we going to do?" meowed Marigoldpaw, "what are we going to tell the clan? Will they even accept us?"

"I don't know," Eaglepaw meowed, "but I don't want to talk about it right now. The first thing we should worry about it getting home." Eaglepaw's stomach growled. "I think we should hunt before we continue," she suggested. Marigoldpaw and Icepaw nodded and set off, together, in the opposite direction.

As Eaglepaw padded through the forest, the undergrowth changed. It was getting thinner. _How in the name of Starclan does this happen?_ she thought. She jumped a bit in surprise as a mouse ran right in front of her. She pounced right away and killed it. Then recited the prayer for when a clan cat kills prey. When she was done, she was going to head back to the spot where the apprentices stopped to hunt, but a faint scent made her pause. She tried to find the direction in which it was coming from.

After a short while, she found that the scent was coming from a bush, and it was cat scent, too. Not taking her eyes off the bush, she poorly buried the mouse. "I can smell you! So, you might as well come out!" she yowled into the bush. She then noticed, at the same time, that the scent had faded, showing that the cat left. The second thing she noticed was a flush movement behind her, but made no motion to look. She was sure that the cat was behind her now.

She waited for a moment or two, then, in one sift movement, whirled around, and pushed forward with her hind legs. She hit another she-cat and pinned her down. "What do you want?" she hissed. She felt the she-cat go limp and she tightened her grip. "Please that's the oldest trick in history," she meowed, her voice full of amusement. Eaglepaw loosened her grip and got off the she-cat.

The she-cat stood up and shook her pelt. Eaglepaw was able to get a good view of her. She had a dark greenish, color with brown splotches all over. "That was a nice move you did there," she meowed, giving her pelt a few quick licks. "We could use a cat with your skills. How would you like to join….

* * *

**To see the next chapter, i need at least 4 reviews in about 10 days. after 10 days itll hyped up tp 10 reviews. otherwise i wont be posting anymore.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to the reviews that suddenly came in like a day time, I will be continuing the story. YAY!:D**

**Orangefur: thanks for the suggestion and I'll think about it. Your charrie will most likely be an apprentice. The green cat was meant to be a brown and cream tabby. I just didn't have the book with me at the time, so a just basedit off of memory, and ta name. Ill try fixing it. Thanks for the comments, and your support!**

**Thaliamadd: And yes, with a BIG cherry on top! :D. Thanks for the comment!**

**xScarclawx: Thanks for telling me. I like rushing things alot. me, myself hate rushing things! at least it's better than my first story! XD. Thanks for telling me!**

**Guest: Thanks for your support! I'm always happy to find some-one who loves it!**

* * *

"We could use a cat with your skills. How would you like to join…. Skyclan?" the she-cat asked.

"Why would I? I have – Wait did you say Sky**CLAN**?" Eaglepaw asked, surprised.

"Yes, indeed I did. I'm Leafstar, leader of Skyclan," Leafstar meowed.

"We're saved!" Eaglepaw meowed, joyfully, jumping up and down. Leafstar jumped a step back, surprised by the sudden outburst of happiness and excitement from the apprentice.

"What do you mean?" Leafstar asked, confused.

"Well, my name should tell you. My name is Eaglepaw," Eaglepaw introduced herself.

Leafstar didn't react to it, her eyes narrowed, obviously not thinking right. "Where's your mentor? You should be training," she meowed, getting up, and started to herd Eaglepaw in a certain direction. Eaglepaw refused. "Are you disobeying your leader?" Leafstar growled, angrily.

"No," Eaglepaw meowed. Leafstar hissed, looking as if she was ready to pounce on Eaglepaw. "Because you're not my leader, Bramblestar is."

Leafstar's angriness was instantly washed away, and was replaced with understanding, and then it was curiosity. "How'd you get all the way over here?" she asked.

"Twolegs," Eaglepaw growled, making a disgusted look.

Leafstar nodded. "What clan are you from?" she asked anxiously.

"Thunderclan."

"How's Firestar?"

Eaglepaw looked at the ground at the question, sadness crossing her face.

Leafstar hung her head, too, after a few moments. "He will be missed," she meowed, solemnly.

"He's my great grand-father, though," Eaglepaw meowed, trying to cheer her up.

Leafstar purred. "Well, it's always an honor to meet Firestar's kin," she meowed, dipping her head. "You said 'we,' so, were are the others?"she asked.

Just then, the bushes rustled and two grown cats stepped out, three smaller ones behind them, and another grown cat in the back. A white tom stepped forward. "Leafstar, we found these two cats hunting on our territory, and they refused to leave without their other-" the tom never finished his sentence, as he was interrupted.

"Eaglepaw!" Icepaw and Marigoldpaw shouted at the same time, running towards Eaglepaw. But, they were held back by the four cats.

"It's ok, Sharpclaw, let them go," Leafstar meowed, smiling as she watched the cats struggle. The four cats let Icepaw and Marigoldpaw go and the two apprentices raced over to Eaglepaw. Leafstar turned to looked at Eaglepaw. "Were these two the other cats of your group?" she asked. Eaglepaw nodded. Leafstar looked back up to the tom that she had called Sharpclaw. "We're taking them back to the gorge," she meowed, starting to pad off in one direction. The other four cats started to circle the three apprentices, but Leafstar glanced over her shoulder. "And they can be trusted Sharpclaw!" she meowed.

Three cats backed off, including Sharpclaw, except the apprentice, who padded up alongside of Eaglepaw.

"My name's Firepaw, what's yours?" the ginger colored tom asked.

"I'm Eaglepaw," Eaglepaw answered. Firepaw's eyes widened.

"That's a clan name. How'd you get?" he asked.

"Well, I'm from Thunderclan," she answered. Firepaw looked confused, and then he nodded, understanding.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Twolegs," Eaglepaw growled.

"Oh. I'll never understand them," he meowed, shaking his head slightly.

"Same here, though, it really doesn't matter 'cause, well, you know. What do they care?" she meowed, amusement in her voice. He shot her a glance, and smiled.

"I guess-" he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"And this," meowed Leafstar, stopping up ahead, "is our camp." Eaglepaw padded over to the edge of the cliff, her eyes widening.

"Wow, you live **_here_**?" she responded.

Leafstar nodded, meowing, "Yes, we do. We make our dens in caves that are inside the cliff, but they provide little cover from the cold." Leafstar started padding along the side of the cliff, to a pathway that led down to the bottom of the gorge. "And this is the path we use to travel in and out of camp. But we also go in and out of camp at the bottom, too," she meowed, walking down the pathway. Marigoldpaw went down followed by Icepaw. Eaglepaw was going to go down next, but she was interrupted by a voice.

"Let me help you," Firepaw meowed, going down first. She was about to snap at him, from thinking that she wasn't capable for going down herself, but she held it back. _I've never done this before, maybe I should let him go first_, she thought, reluctantly letting him go first.

Eaglepaw went down the path, carefully watching where she put her paws. She slowly followed Firepaw down the path. "Careful, the path is a little wet," Firepaw warned. _I CAN WATCH MYSELF!_ Eaglepaw held back a growl, glaring at Firepaw. She wasn't paying attention to where she was placing her paws, and slipped.

She felt teeth on her scruff as Firepaw tried pulling her back up, but then felt herself start to fall again as she was too much for him to pull her back to safety. She felt the teeth being ripped from her scruff and heard Firepaw yowling her name as she fell. She looked up and saw the warriors barely stopping in time, to prevent themselves from falling over.

Eaglepaw's last thought was, _Do I even deserve to live?_

* * *

**Next chapter might be a bit. I'm going to florida for a band trip tomorrow, and is going to be on a bus for more than 24hrs. ugh. unfortunetly, my parents wont let me bring my laptop. Even I wouldn't allow myself to bring it! XD.**

**Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eaglepaw woke up with intense pain all over her body. She moaned, trying opening her eyes. Everything was blurry. "Finally! You're awake," came a voice from across the… Eaglepaw had yet to identify what she was in. She turned her head to the side and a silver tabby she-cat, or at least she thought she did.

"…ha…?" Eaglepaw mumbled loudly, trying to talk. _Why can't I talk?!_ she wondered, panicking.

"Don't worry, your voice will return soon," meowed the she-cat.

Eaglepaw tried to get up, but paw pushed her gently back down. "Hold on, you can't just get up and leave. Your muscles are stiff after a half-moon of lying in a nest," meowed the silver tabby, "plus, your eyes need to get used to the light. I can tell you're having a hard time seeing me." The cat turned round, fiddled with something, and then faced Eaglepaw. "Here, this might help," the tabby's voice came muffled, as she was holding some soaked moss. The silver she-cat squeezed some water into Eaglepaw's eyes.

Eaglepaw blinked the water out of her eyes, her sight clearing a bit. She could see the she-cat helping her and now knew that it _was_ a sliver tabby she-cat. Eaglepaw then looked around, being able to identify that she was in a den. And by the smell of herbs, that she was in the medicine den.

"My name is Echosong," the silver tabby meowed, "and I'm Skyclan's medicine cat." Eaglepaw nodded, understanding. She winced, the pain was starting to ebb away, but there were still places that really hurt.

"You're really lucky that you survived, especially with only breaking all your legs, except your front right leg," Echosong meowed. Eaglepaw finally noticed that she could barley move, or, not move at all, her three legs, except her front right one. "You were, as I said, lucky. You were in a place we call, StarclanXAlive, or, have been asleep for about half a moon."

Eaglepaw's stomach growled, and she realized how hungry she was. She looked up at Echosong with begging type eyes. Echosong looked at her a chuckled, shaking her head. "It's like taking care of a kit," Echosong chuckled. "Well, let's get started," she meowed, standing up, and leaving the den to get Eaglepaw some food.

**Very, very short chapter, I know, but with what happened recently, it's what I could put out. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. What happened is that, first, my laptop got "infected" with a virus or worm, and IDK what happened but files disappeared and got erased, and that included the story, so, I had to restart the chapter. (Thank god I have a RALLY, REALLY fast, and techy laptop, otherwise this chapter probably wouldn't have been posted.) Since I don't have internet at my house, I couldn't restart the chapter, cause I had no idea where I left off. My mind was full of school stuff, and final exams at the time. Then, after that, my laptop "crashed" or something, to a point were I had to return it to factory settings. Which basically means that the laptop, literally erases EVERYTHING and then installs the programs and files that were put on when the laptop was made. I finally got that done, and then I typed this. **

**So, that's what happened. I' so very sorry.**

**Ravenflight: I would love to use your character in the story. But she would most likely be an apprentice. What clan do you prefer her to be in?**

**Orangefur: I would also love to use your charrie too, but she would most likely be an apprentice, too. Would that be ok? and what clan would you prefer? **

**To everyone else: Thank you for your support, even through my school work.**

**IDK when I'm posting the next chapter. i have a camping trip thats about 2 weeks longs starting around july 7-12, so thats one reason why i won't be posting.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back. Sorry for the long wait but I was busy over the summer. Now school is starting, gonna be a junior... happy that i only have 2 more years. YAY! **

**But I'm pretty sure you wanna get to the story, so, here it is!**

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. if i did, I'd be rich and giving it away to charity.

* * *

Eaglepaw woke up in her nest the next morning, yawning. She opened her eyes to see bright light coming through the entrence. _Must be sunhigh,_ she thought. She sighed, thinking about what happened to her life. How she was captured by twolegs & how they changed her from a tom to a she-cat, and how she yelled at Frostpaw, her love, or, at the time, HIS love. She was, also, thinking how the twolegs dropped her off in the wrong place, and then finally, how she fell off the cliff, and broke her legs. _Is this a sign? That I'm not doing anything right? Is Starclan punishing me for doing wrong things?_ she thought.

"Starclan doesn't punish cats for doing wrong things. It's just your destiny," spoke a voice, making Eaglepaw jump. She realized that it was Echosong. Then, she realized that she had spoken out loud, and grew really embarrassed. "Were you really telling the truth, about all those things?" Echosong asked, sitting next to Eaglepaw.

Eaglepaw looked away, and started to cry. She nodded. "Go ahead, laugh at me, do whatever want. It can't be any worse than what has already happened to me," Eaglepaw cried.

Echosong's eyes softened. "There, there," she meowed, pulling Eaglepaw closer till their pelts were completely touching. "I won't hurt, laugh, or, do anything to you. It's ok, at least you're still alive, and at least you've found us. So, you're going home!" Echosong purred, trying to comfort Eaglepaw.

"Home?" Eaglepaw repeated, remembering Frostpaw. She turned and buried her muzzle into Echosong's fur, and kept crying. "It's ok, it's ok," Echosong comforted, stroking her tail along Eaglepaw's back. "I promise I won't tell anyone," she meowed. Eaglepaw lifted her head to look at Echosong, tears still rolling down her face.

"Really?" she asked. Echosong nodded. "Thanks," Eaglpaw mewed, resting her head on Echosong's side. "Home just reminds me of Frostpaw. I loved her and she loved me. But, now, how is she supposed to even care for me?" she mewed.

"If she truely loved you, she'd still care and love you," Echosong responded.

"But, what if we wanted kits?" Eaglepaw asked.

"You'd tell her to move on. And if she wanted the same thing, she'd tell you to move on, too," Echosong meowed. Eaglepaw thought about what she was saying and began to feel better.

"Thank you," she meowed, nuzzling Echosong.

"No problem," she answered, standing up, "but let's not worry about this right now. Let's worry on your recovery." Eaglepaw watched her as she went to go get medicine from the herb supply. Eaglepaw licked her paw and drew it over her face to clear the remaining tears. As she was doing that, she noticed a mouse sitting next to her nest. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed that.  
"Echosong?" she meowed.

"Yes?" Echosong responded.

"Is this mouse for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, Flamepaw dropped it off for you," Echosong answered, coming back over to Eaglepaw with her mouth full of herbs.

"Well, that was nice," Eaglepaw commented, taking a bite of the mouse. Echosong chuckled. "What?" Eaglepaw asked, confused.

"That's only a little bit of what he's done for you," she purred with amusement. Eaglepaw winced as Echosong began to work on her legs, changing the dressings. "He's pretty much visited almost everyday sunrise and sunset to see how you were doing. He didn't come yesterday because he was very busy with training and he almost fell asleep on the way back. He begged to stay today and wait for you to wake up, but he had to go on patrol," Echosong meowed, her voice full of amusement.

"Yeah, so?" Eaglepaw asked, trying to miss the obvious. She knew what Echosong was trying to get at, but Eaglepaw didn't want it to be true. Echosong looked up and seemed a bit suprised, but she masked it right away.

"He likes you," she meowed. Eaglepaw saddened.

"What? Something wrong?" Echosong asked. Eaglepaw shook her head.

"It's just that how am I going to tell Firepaw that I'm not... "ready"... without hurting his feelings?" she asked. Echosong was about to speak when a very tired looking, ginger colored tom came in.

* * *

**Well thanks for holding in there for me! LUVS YOU ALL! I quickly need to post this cause I'm being dragged out by my younger brothers.**

**R&R please.**


End file.
